


Give up, Give in, Check The Grin You're In Love

by wisherbystarlight



Series: I Won't Say Verse [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Romance, So. Much. Kissing, Tiny bit of Angst, like blink and you miss it, theyre all just SoftTM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisherbystarlight/pseuds/wisherbystarlight
Summary: One lazy Saturday morning, Virgil's tired and not thinking straight(not that he ever is) and does something on instinct that sets the gears in motion for what could possibly be happily ever after for our four boys.(Spoiler Alert: It's Lots Of Kisses and It Absolutely Is Happily Ever After)Loosely a Prequel to "Can't Deny It, Who You Are Is How You're Feeling" but can absolutely be read as a standalone
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, endgame LAMP
Series: I Won't Say Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869280
Comments: 13
Kudos: 181





	Give up, Give in, Check The Grin You're In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a prompt list on the discord and got... out of hand real fast. Will list the prompts at the bottom!  
> ALSO thank you to Roses @rosesisupposes for betaing you are a Goddess and I Love and Appreciate you SO MUCH.
> 
> Title once again is from I Won't Say (I'm In Love) from Hercules

Saturday mornings were Patton's favorite. Everyone was home, there was a strict order that nothing needed to happen before 11, and it was the one day Logan wouldn't put up a fuss about sugary donuts instead of a "balanced breakfast." Patton still woke up early, as a force of habit, but he could curl up on the couch with a blanket cocoon and a strawberry frosted donut and watch cartoons until the others made their way downstairs.

Logan came down first, making a beeline for the coffee machine, and Patton hid a smirk behind his blanket when Logan attempted to be sneaky about his excitement while grabbing a jam filled donut. He settled into an armchair in the corner with his laptop, and the two stayed in companionable silence.

Roman stumbled out of his room next, not even remotely put together yet without his usual latte, and he was still staring blearily at the espresso machine dripping into his mug when Virgil came out and went straight for the couch and laid down with his head on Patton's lap and fell back asleep.

The peace wasn't designed to last, though, as much as Patton wanted to stay combing his fingers through his friend's hair forever. Once Roman had had his coffee and retreated to his room to get ready for the day, he returned to the living room, sitting crosslegged under the coffee table and setting up his knitting. His laughter at the show was soon echoing through the room and it made Virgil start to stir, groaning and stretching as he sat up. 

Patton cheerfully handed him the other strawberry frosted donut he'd saved just for this moment, "Morning Virge! Welcome to the land of the living!"

"Mm thanks, mornin' Pat," Virge said as he took the donut, then leaned in and pressed a kiss to Patton's lips, and Patton could practically feel the way everything around him seemed to freeze.

Roman had halted mid-stitch and Logan was trying to look like he hadn't seen anything but was definitely flickering his eyes between them and his laptop. Patton just smiled and patted Virgil's cheek, then went back to watching his show, not wanting to make a big deal of it, but he could tell the other two were extremely tense. Virgil was still sleepy, and Patton didn't want to freak him out before he was really awake.

Everyone could tell the second it hit Virgil. It was about an hour later, donuts long gone, Logan having moved on to his sudoku book, Roman halfway through what looked like a magnificent shawl, and the show changed into whatever Disney movie was on at the time when Virgil suddenly sat straight up from where he'd been leaning on Patton's shoulder, "Did I...?"

Patton giggled a bit and nodded, the other two looking in other directions in a way that was anything but subtle, "Yeah, honey. You did." Virgil went bright red, then grabbed a throw pillow to bury his face in and  _ screech _ . He then carefully lowered it, peeking over the top at Patton, "Well, um, you didn't run away screaming, huh?"

"I did not," Patton said, grinning, then reached up to tug at the pillow, "And if you put that silly thing down we can definitely talk about  _ why _ I didn't run away screaming, hmm?"

"I'm going to my room," Logan announced stiffly, then practically sprinted away, leaving his laptop behind. Roman nodded, eyes shining in a way Patton did  _ not _ like at all and gathered his yarn up, following quickly, and well, Patton would have to worry about that later he supposed. Virgil lowered the pillow slowly, looking like he would rather be anywhere else, "So. That happened." 

"It did. And I don't know about you, but I liked it," Patton told him, taking his hand, "I like  _ you _ ." 

"Me too," Virgil told him, and it seemed like the floodgates had opened, "It just felt... right. Was comfortable. I wanted to for a long time before this, wanted-" He trailed off, going white as a sheet. 

Patton watched him carefully, then recognized something in his look and squeezed his hand, "Wanted what honey?" 

"Wanted to kiss all of you," he admitted quietly, and Patton smiled again.

"Well this is not how I planned to go about this," Patton started, and Virgil winced, which made Patton quickly squeeze his hand again, "Nono honey, you didn't do anything wrong. I want you to know - you are absolutely enough for me, ok? And I like  _ you _ , not as a part of a whole but as a whole person yourself. But I think we have some common interests here. And maybe, just maybe, we can make those mutual hopes something real."

Virgil blinked at him, stunned, for a few long moments, then broke out in a smile so bright Patton felt like he needed sunglasses, "You get it. Oh my god, you understand, I was so worried I fucked it all up. That-that you would think I was being greedy." 

"Not at all. We've all been through so much together, and all love each other so much. And that won't change, alright, even if just you and I, or three of us, or all four of us work out. But I think we need to check up on our other roommates, hmm, before we start jumping too far?" Patton asked, and Virgil nodded and leaned in to kiss him again, this time fully cognizant of what he was doing.

Patton cupped his cheek and pulled him in closer, lips parting a bit on a gasp, and Virgil brought his hands up to cling to Patton's shoulders, and, well, it it was a few more minutes before either of them could pull away from each other, and only then it was with a mission in mind - They had to make sure their roommates knew they loved them no matter what. And that they didn't need to run away.

⁂ **_(Gang, Let’s Split Up)⁂_ **

Patton and Virgil eventually calmed themselves down enough to sit next to each other and discuss what the next steps actually were. They mutually agreed they should probably split up, and also that Virgil had the best chance of getting through to Logan and Patton a good shot at Roman. They parted with one more kiss, unable to help themselves, and a whispered  _ I like you a lot _ before heading off in their separate directions, Patton with a cup of hot chocolate and Virgil with Logan's laptop. Patton knocked in a specific sequence he and Roman had come up with long ago. Four short knocks, then a pause and another two, morse code for "Hi." Roman opened the door slightly, not letting Patton in like he normally would, and Patton felt a piece of his heart chip right off, "Hey Pat, I'm fine." 

"Ro, you have to know that starting a conversation with 'I'm fine' means you're really, really not," Patton chided, wedging his foot in the door, "Please let me in? I have sugar and hugs!"

Roman sighed heavily but opened the door. Good, he wasn't going to be too stubborn about it then. Patton held the mug up, keeping his smile plastered on, "It's the good hot chocolate, with whole milk and marshmallows." Roman took the cup with a wry smile and stood to the side to let Patton in the room, where he promptly sat down on the edge of the bed and bounced a bit to get comfortable,

"I really am fine Pat. Happy for you. Knew you and angst-lord had a thing for each other forever. I just need to get used to it," Roman said, settling in next to Patton and taking a sip of the drink, probably in an attempt to hide the grimace that took over as he said it.

"Sure we have," Patton chirped, and Roman's grimace intensified, "But you wanna tell me why you have to 'get used' to anything? Do we make you uncomfortable?"

"No!" Roman burst out, then shut his mouth with a click and a sheepish frown, "Uh, I mean, no you don't have to worry about me being freaked out, or anything like that, it's my own issues I must get over." 

"What issues are those?" Patton pressed, scooching a little closer, "Maybe I can help?"

Roman sighed, swirling his mug and making the marshmallows spin around the top, "I don't think you can really help, not with this Pat. I'm not gonna rain on your happiness." 

"Try me," Patton pushed again, and inched even closer, so their knees were touching, and Roman looked down at them with a creased brow.

"I don't know!" Roman spat like a curse, then scowled down at his drink, "I just - I saw you and Virgil and you looked so  _ happy _ and I knew I should be happy for you two but I just  _ couldn't. _ "

"And why is that?" Patton asked gently, taking the mug from Roman and leaving it on the side table next to him. Roman just continued to frown, not meeting his eyes, so Patton put one warm hand on his cheek to turn his face towards him, "Is it because you wanted it too?"

Roman blinked at him, stock still like he'd been frozen solid and eyes wide in alarm, and Patton gave him a gentle smile, "Cuz if so, the feeling is mutual." He leaned in, slow as water dripping down an icicle, but Roman didn't move, so he pressed his lips against his still prominent pout, just lightly, still giving him a chance to pull back if he wanted to.

Roman stayed frozen for a bit, but he sunk into it shortly, frown fading as his lips molded to Patton's. Patton made a little noise, right in the back of his throat, and Roman jumped back like he'd been burned, hissing out, " _ What about Virgil _ ?" 

Patton tried to blink away the haziness from the kiss, "Ro, Virgil knows, that's what I meant by 'it's mutual'. We love each other, but we love you and Logan too." 

"All of us?" Roman breathed, barely more than mouthing the words, then again, louder, " _ All of us _ ? We can- That's - that can happen?"

Patton giggled a bit, still a little dazed, and nodded excitedly, mirroring Roman's, "Yeah! All of us, together. I mean, if that's what you want? I'm sure Virgil will understand if you wanted it to be just me and you, and me and him..." 

"No!" Roman cried out again, "No, I, uh, I definitely want both of you. And, uh, and Logan too. I just- I didn't know that was an  _ option, _ oh my god, how did I miss this?"

Patton scooched closer again now that he knew Roman was on board, "It's ok, honey, we all missed it I think. I didn't even think of it til Virgil accidentally mentioned being attracted to you two too." 

Roman leaned in closer too, eyes alight, "He did? Really?" 

"Mmhmm," Patton hummed, bringing his hand back up to Roman's cheek with a little bit of mischief in his eyes, "And I told him that I felt the same way." 

"Did you now?" Roman crooned back, a bit of a tease in his voice as he fed off Patton's energy, "And I assume you rushed right up here to tell me? Didn't take your time or anything?" 

"Weeeellll," Patton teased back, "I could lie and say that, but I'd much rather show you what we were doing. You know, while we wait for Virgil to finish talking to Logan." And with that he leaned back in, and this time Roman met him in the middle, and this time when Patton keened, Roman most certainly did  _ not _ pull away.

⁂ **_(Across the House)⁂_ **

Virgil headed up to Logan's room on the third floor, and he didn't have to knock because his door was wide open and he was scribbling furiously in a notebook. "Hey L, you, uh, forgot this? When you  _ ran away _ ?" Virgil greeted, never one to pull his punches, and put his laptop down on the desk before leaning against it, "What was that about, by the way?" 

Logan huffed, but his ears turned red, "I simply wanted to provide you and Patton with some privacy in which to allow the flow of honest communication. I am told that is important in budding relationships."

"Cool, cool, yeah we had a good talk," Virgil stated, watching Logan carefully, noting the way his fist tightened on his pen and his jaw clenched. "Talked about me, and him, and us, and you-" Logan's head shot up and Virgil arched one brow casually, "Something wrong?" 

"Why would I come up in a conversation regarding your relationship with Patton?" Logan demanded, unable to keep the tremor out of his voice, and Virgil smirked a bit, then crossed his legs and drummed his fingers against the desktop.  _ Jackpot _ .

"You're smart. Guess," Virgil told him, aimlessly flipping through a book next to him, "Why would we talk about you, in the terms of our relationship, and then I would come up here, alone, to talk to you." 

"Well I would assume Patton would go to talk to Roman-" Logan cut himself off, and Virgil could practically see the wheels turning, "Hmm. Interesting." 

Virgil grinned at him, then nudged his ankle with his foot, "Catching up?" 

"Yes quite. You're here to warn me against pursuing Patton," Logan said with a decisive nod and Virgil's face fell immediately. 

" _ What _ ? No, Logan, I'm here for the  _ opposite _ reason," Virgil told him, dropping his confident persona, "Logan, I came up here because we  _ both love you and Roman too _ ."

Logan shook his head briskly, “No. No that can not possibly be true.” Virgil felt the distinct urge to shake him, “Patton I understand, he is brightness and cookies in the oven and comfort even on the worst of days. Roman, I understand, he is poetry and music and watching a movie for the hundredth time but never feeling like it gets old. You, I understand, you are mysteries and late nights and the adrenaline rush of a spirited debate about things that do not truly matter. I have nothing to offer in terms of romance, and I am aware of -“ 

Virgil couldn’t take it anymore. He straddled Logan’s chair, careful to make sure he did not put his full weight on his knees, and threaded his fingers into his hair, bringing his face close until his mouth was a hairs breadth away, “How can you say all that and not think you’re romantic Logan? God, Lo, you’re the most romantic person I know, including Princey. When I told you I couldn’t muster the attention span to read anymore, you made me a library of audiobooks that I quite possibly will never get through, and I loved every single one. Patton may be comfort, and Roman may be adventure, and I may be excitement, but you are the lighthouse in the bay which keeps us all on the right path.”

Logan latched his fingers onto the sleep shirt Virgil was still wearing, because it was Saturday Morning still and that meant PJs until such time as a situation necessitated Real Clothes, and latched onto Virgil’s mouth with an almost desperate abandon, and Virgil’s hands tightened in Logan’s curls, and both their lips parted at the same time on a shared breath that mingled between them. Logan pressed up even further, nipped at Virgil’s lip, and Virgil couldn’t have stopped the strangled noise that crawled out of his throat if he wanted to. “Well, Patton, I think it’s pretty safe to assume we don’t need to help Virgil with convincing Mr. Perry,” an amused voice came from behind them, and Logan and Virgil reluctantly separated, trying to catch their breaths while still tangled together. 

Patton’s voice was equally amused, “I think you may be right Ro. How bout we all head back downstairs to talk?”

⁂ ( **_Switcheroo) ⁂_ **

Virgil smiled at Logan, then turned to Patton and winked, "I'll take Princey downstairs first. You talk to our resident genius, k? He's feelin' like he's less romantic than the rest of us, and I have a feeling you've got something to say about that." 

Patton grinned back, and pressed a kiss to Virgil's cheek as he passed, teasing lightly, "Be nice to Roman," before he went over to sit on the edge of Logan's bed just the same way he had with Roman, "Wanna talk about it?"

"No need, Virgil rather, erm,  _ thoroughly _ , let me know that there was a place for me should I want it," Logan stated, and shoved his glasses up his nose, a nervous habit Patton had picked up on over their 3 years living together. 

"K, but do you?" Patton asked genuinely, and Logan tilted his head curiously. 

"Do I what?" 

"Do you want it?" Patton clarified and Logan came up short, blinking at him with nothing short of incredulity.

Logan took a deep breath like he was about to start a spiel, then closed his mouth like he had the wind pulled out of his sails. He moved over to the bed and grasped Patton's hand like a lifeline, "If you think that I would rather be anywhere than with you all, then I have something to apologize for."

Patton laughed a bit, though there was a nervous tinge to it, and crossed one of his legs over Logan's, "That so?" 

"Very much so. I would need you to cite every occurrence which led you to believe this to be true so I could rectify it immediately," Logan told him, in an attempt to add some levity to the weight of the atmosphere between them.

Patton hooked their ankles together and leaned in, brushing their noses together lightly, his voice clearly holding his laughter back, "And how would you do that, Mr. Perry." 

Logan rubbed his nose against Patton's in return, then pressed a kiss to where his nose just was, "Well, Mr. Hart, I would start by improving upon my life's mission to put a smile on your face every single day."

"That'd be pretty easy, Lolo," Patton teased, brushing a hand up Logan's arm and making him shiver, "Since you can make my day better just be being there." He punctuated his declaration with a brush of his lips over one cheek, "Just by being you," the other cheek now, "And you can make it even better if you agree to be our boyfriend." He finally pressed a kiss to Logan's lips, just a peck really, and Logan flushed brighter than he ever thought was possible.

"You don't have to convince me," Logan breathed, and his grip tightened on the sheets beneath him. 

Patton chuckled again, curling one finger through Logan's hair as cooed, "You sure? Cuz I can definitely do more  _ convincing _ ," and pressed another soft kiss to Logan's lips. 

Logan swallowed thickly, "You are a  _ minx _ , Patton Hart. We told the others we would be downstairs."

Patton straightened up and grabbed onto Logan's hand, "You're right, you're right. Can't go getting distracted just cuz you're so darn cute I can't take it." 

" _ Patton _ ," Logan whined, but he still followed the tug on his arm to the door, "You can't just  _ say _ things like that, especially when you are  _ infinitely _ more adorable than I am." 

"You sure you don't mean.. " Patton grinned like the cat that got the canary. 

Logan's eyes narrowed in warning, "Don't you dare Patton."

" _ Infinitesimally _ ," Patton darted out the way as Logan made a grab for his vulnerable sides with a playful growl, laughing brightly, "Ok ok! I take it back! I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are," Logan sighed, then when Patton relaxed, pinched at his hip to make him yelp and giggle, letting out a bit of a laugh of his own because the sound just couldn't help but be mirrored, "That's what you get, you brat." 

" _ Your _ brat," Patton singsonged, then took Logan's hand again, "C'mon we have two more boyfriends to find, yeah?"

**_⁂ (Spongebob Announcer Voice - Meanwhile) ⁂_ **

Virgil was still a bit unsteady on his feet as he and Roman headed for the stairs. Roman went down first, and when Virgil slipped a bit on a step with a little bit of a gasp he spun quickly and grabbed onto his waist to hold him upright before he could fall, and suddenly they were face to face. Now, normally, Roman was about an inch taller, but with the difference in steps, Virgil had two inches on him and Roman ended up having to look up through his lashes just to make eye contact, "Ok, Princey, that's just not fair."

Roman gave him a salacious grin, then pulled an exaggerated simpering face with pouty lips and batting eyelashes, "What, that the nerd knocked you so off kilter that you can't even walk straight and needed a knight in shining armor to save you from your imminent doom?"

Virgil flushed brightly, shoving at Roman's shoulder, "Ugh you're such an  _ ass _ , it's like two steps from the bottom, even  _ I _ know the worst risk was a bruised tailbone. I can't believe I like you."

"You don't just like me, according to Patton," Roman teased, and his hands moved so he was wrapping his arms around his waist rather than just holding on, "You  _ really _ like me, maybe even  _ love _ me."

Virgil switched tactics quickly, a cocky grin spreading across his face as he draped his own arms over Roman's shoulders, "And what if I do, huh? What're you gonna do about it, being the self-described Prince of Romance and all?"

Roman's eyes went wide and dark but Virgil only had a moment to be proud of himself for being able to catch all three of the men he adored off guard today before Roman was surging up to press their lips together with a hunger that spoke more about the duration of  _ longing _ between them than words ever could.

Virgil lost himself in it a moment before his mind immediately tried to compare it to the other kisses he'd had today. Patton kissed like he had all the time in the world and if he could spend it all kissing you he absolutely would. Logan kissed like he could find all the answers to the universe in your lips if he just kept trying. Roman - Roman was no less languid, but no less passionate, and the combination gave Virgil the feeling like he'd been asleep for years without realizing it, only to be woken up by the spark Roman lit up inside of him. He felt  _ complete _ .

They didn't separate, not really. No, Virgil leaned down to grab at Roman's thighs and hike them up around his waist, and Roman switched to holding onto Virgil's shoulders without missing a beat, like they'd been doing this dance for years rather than minutes. And Virgil really should have known he and Roman would just be easy - they were fire and ice, they balanced each other, and coming together felt as natural as rainfall. Virgil sat on the same spot on the couch where this all started, and Roman adjusted in his lap all without breaking from their kiss. There were only two things in the world which could make them resurface, and they didn't come downstairs for five more minutes, looking rumpled and flushed themselves.

Roman finally unlatched from Virgil's shirt and grinned down at him, "That 'Romance' enough for you, Virgie?" and Virgil shoved him off his lap onto the couch as he cackled at the dumbstruck look on his face.

Virgil turned playfully pleading eyes towards Logan and Patton, "You gotta save me. He's insufferable."

"Roman are you being mean to Virgil?" Patton asked, a bit of Dad Voice leaking in, and Virgil's "Yes!" warred with Roman's laugh-strangled "No" in answer. 

Virgil crossed his arms and sunk into the couch and grumbled, "He's  _ teasing _ me, Pat."

Surprisingly Logan was the one to detach from Patton and head over to the two on the couch with a thoughtful hum, "That so? What for?"

"Because he was mocking  _ me _ for being a Romantic and I showed him what that really meant and he got a little flustered," Roman told him easily, "It's not teasing if it's  _ true _ ."

"I just so happened to give him one of the best kisses of his short life," he continued, and Virgil snorted.

"Ok now you're just bragging, you ass," Virgil whined, though notably he did not say anything to the contrary, and Logan raised one brow before turning to Roman.

"Interesting," he said plainly, then swiftly dropped to the seat next to Roman and pulled him in by the neck to press their lips together, and Roman's hands flailed at his sides wildly in surprise before he finally settled them at his sides.

Logan pulled back after a few seconds and gave the same hum again as Roman blinked blearily at him, "I'd rank it around a 6 out of 10." 

Roman gaped at him, making a sound of complete outrage, starting to bluster about how it "wasn't a fair trial" and "you caught me by surprise!" and Logan could only hold his serious face for about 30 seconds before the shit-eating grin revealed itself and both Patton and Virgil broke out laughing. Roman threw his arms up, "I take everything back! I don't want to date any of you, you're all  _ rude _ ."

Logan gave a little laugh and Roman's bravado deflated as he couldn't help but smile back, but he still had a bit of a spark to him, a glint to his eye, "Not the best, hmm? Wanna take that to the bank?"

"I hardly expect banks to take kisses as currency, Roman," Logan said, eyeing him suspiciously.

Virgil chuckled, recognizing the look of Princey in Challenge Mode from earlier, "Not what he means, Lo." 

"What-"   
  


Roman swooped back in, this time bracing himself with one arm wrapped over the back of the couch and one cupping Logan's cheek so softly Logan could barely feel it unless he were to lean into the touch himself. Roman kissed him softly, sensually, parting with a small pass of his teeth over Logan's bottom lip and a barely there brush of lips that left Logan wanting  _ more _ . They both turned when they heard a small noise, and saw Virgil wrapped up in Patton's arms with Patton's reddened face pressed into his neck and his own lips parted on what must have been the whimper they'd heard. Patton picked his head up in the silence and his bright smile was enough to cut through the tension, "So I think it's safe to say we're all pretty compatible, hmm?" and the other three broke into light laughter that echoed through the rest of the house.

**_⁂ (An indeterminate amount of time later aka epilogue) ⁂_ **

Patton just  _ needed _ to fix this one last hem, and he would be done, he promised himself, but honestly, with the hem done, the weights needed to be sewn on, and with the weights sewn on, the skirt needed to be spin tested and…

"Pat? Honey? It's Saturday afternoon and you've been in here all day," Roman chided, then leaned back against the desk in the room they'd set aside as Patton's home studio.

Patton looked up at Roman and squinted, "That can't possibly be right."

"Yeah, Pattycakes, it's Saturday," Virgil told him gently as he entered, wrapping his arms around Patton's waist.

Logan chimed in as he finally entered last, and Patton was feeling a little like he was being ganged up on, "I am positive you you'll get it done. Saturday is our day though. We only get you for one a week."

"I just need to-" Patton started, only to be interrupted by a kiss to his cheek by Roman. He blinked, then tried again, "Need to-" Nope, this time Virgil, just behind his ear. "To-" Logan, coming in with a peck to the lips, then another, and this one deeper, and- " _ Guys _ , I'm feeling a bit ambushed here. I need to get this done."

"No you don't, you need to have it done by Tuesday. You have plenty of time. You're giving Logan a run for his money on the perfectionism front," Virgil explained, running a gentle hand up and down Patton's side.

Patton shivered, leaning into him almost on habit, already knowing he'd lost, but putting up a bit of a fight was half the fun, "Come on fellas..."

"Nope, you're taking a break," Roman insisted, taking the skirt from Patton's hands gently, "We positively insist."

Logan made significant eye contact with Virgil over Patton's head and in a moment Patton was passed from Virgil's arms to be wrapped up into Logan's, where he got another soft but alluring kiss, "We will not hesitate to convince you we are the better option than fabric and pin pricks, my dear."

Patton giggled a bit, patting Logan's chest since his shoulder was a bit of a stretch, "That so? What'll y'all do?"

Logan lifted Patton easily, and Patton wrapped his arms around Logan's neck, "First of all, we would exploit the fact that you enjoy being carried." 

Patton laughed again, a little bit brighter, "That so? What next?"

"We'd bring you down the hall," Virgil told him as he guided the pair through the doorway, "And show you the UPDF."

"UPDF?" Patton asked curiously, then was unceremoniously dumped into a stack of pillows that nearly swallowed him whole.

"Ultimate Patton Distraction Fortress, constructed to improve upon a thus-far-ineffective-at-distraction Living Room," Roman declared, then fell back into the pillows next to him with a distinctive  _ thump _ .

Patton rolled over at Roman's gentle prodding to curl into his chest, looking up at him through his lashes, "And what does this UPDF contain that makes it more effective?"

"Oh simple really, Part 1) Logan has lifted his sugar-for-dinner ban as we informed him it is not  _ technically _ dinner if it's Linner because  _ someone _ forgot to eat lunch," Roman informed him, gesturing to the coffee table where a stack of chocolate chip waffles lay waiting.

"Part 2, you've already so cleverly discovered, is the optimal cuddling arrangement of pillows and blankets," Logan continued as he wedged himself in along Roman's side and began brushing his fingers through Patton's hair, which he immediately and predictably melted into.

"Part 3," Virgil added with a thump of his own, curling into Roman's other side and leaning in close to peck Patton's nose, "And what we think may be the key, is all the kisses you can possibly take."

Patton swallowed thickly, and his eyes darkened even as they shone more brightly. "Y'all think you're up for  _ as many kisses as I can take _ ? Cuz that is... a lot of kisses...." he whispered as he leaned into Virgil, one hand holding on tight to Roman's shirt and the other grasping behind him for Logan's hand. "We could be here a long time," he grinned, lips brushing Virgil's as he spoke, "Possibly all night."

"Oh what a  _ tragedy _ ," Logan attempted to deadpan, but his voice had that breathy quality to it, and that made  _ Roman's _ voice hitch as he went, "Yep, sure, totally cool with that." And, well....

The waffles needed to be warmed up, and by the time they got to the list of movies Roman had queued up they were all asleep before the end credits rolled.

**Author's Note:**

> Moxiety - A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it.  
> Royality - One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person.  
> Analogical - A kiss so passionate, so perfect - that after they part, neither person can open their eyes for a few moments afterwards./Deep kisses where they have their hands tangled in each other’s hair to pull them closer.  
> Logicality - Starting with eskimo kisses before moving on to soft kisses  
> Prinxiety - Kissing in a stairwell, giving them an artificial height difference.  
> Logince - An unexpected kiss that shocks the one receiving it.  
> LAMP - Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead.
> 
> Hope yall like this Fluffy Self Indulgent Monster! I'm @wisherbystarlight on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
